Behind the Black Door
Behind The Black Door is an alternate Paradigm Conflict campaign, wherein the protagonists are super villains. These characters belong to Wicked Generation, the ultra-elite team of The Advent. As professional criminals and agents of The Advent, the villains are sent out by their handlers to perform missions on behalf of the criminal empire. The missions include search and rescue, retreiving artifacts or documents or files, kidnapping, destruction, and even assassination. It's time to look behind the black door and root for the bad guys. Wicked Generation Handlers The Handlers of Wicked Generation are the eight elite kingpins within The Advent, all of whom answer directly to Mastermind. Each of the Handlers is in charge of overseeing specific types of criminal activity. The agents answer directly to the Handlers, and each time the agents are sent on a mission the goals of the assignments will change depending on which Handler is providing the assignment. Unlike most Advent criminals that have code-names, the Handlers do their absolute best to stay under the radar and remain hidden from the prying eyes of superheroes and law enforcement. Each of the Handlers understand that they have a huge responsibility within The Advent, and likewise that by placing them in the positions he has Mastermind has placed an extreme amount of confidence in them. They have a really good deal, and will do nothing to jeopardize it. They are all consummate professionals, and will very willingly and quickly eliminate any Wicked Generation agent that threatens to expose them or shows any signs of going rogue. The Eight Handlers are: 1. Casino. Operating exclusively out of The Bucket, Casino oversees financial crimes. When the agents are contacted by Casino they can expect to be sent out on assignments including bank robbery, theft, scams, delivering or accepting illegal payments, bribery by force, money laundering, burglary, and rarely assassinations. Casino herself is a powerful meta-human, a genetic mutant capable of charging small objects with bio-energy. When thrown, these objects--playing cards, dice, flowers, coins--detonate with the same force as a stick of dynamite. Casino is the companion of The Bucket's wanna-be kingpin Concierge but unknown to her boss she really works for Bitter Pill, keeping an eye on the Concierge's activities. 2. Demise Daniel Silver is the President and CEO of Millforth Space, a marketing firm specializing in professional web space design for individuals and companies. A very handsome man in his forties with salt-and-pepper hair and always dressed in the finest black suits, Demise is so low key in his criminal activities that only a small handful of heroes knows that he even exists. Demise handles the darkest aspect of crime in Darkness Falls. When the agents are contacted by Demise they know that someone is going to be kidnapped or murdered. 3. Treasury Jennifer Tunnely is an unobtrusive legal aid for one of the Greene Way's most prestigious law firms, Kessler & Hoch. Nobody within her circle of friends, family, and lovers have an inkling that she is an Advent handler. Operating in The Greene Way, Treasury sends the Generation out on a number of finance-related crimes: Bank and armored car heists, embezzlement, infiltration, manipulation of financial records and holdings, and sometimes just a good old fashioned beat down to people whom owe The Advent money. Treasury is a genetic mutant, able to transform her body into a bright gold organic metal which gives her super-human strength and durability. When in her altered form she is also able to generate powerful bursts on kinetic energy which travels through solid objects. With a solid haymaker against the ground, for example, she could cause damage and violence equivalent to a four point earthquake. 4. Spoilsport Andrew Mason is the owner of Spoilsport, LLC; a company which creates, distributes, and markets gaming apps for smart devices. Because he is the Handler for Millennium City, the 19 year old Spoilsport tends to think of himself as far more influential and higher in standing within The Advent that he actually is. When the Generation is deployed in Millennium City it is always Spoilsport whom briefs and debriefs them. The agents can expect any range of blue-collar crimes from Spoilsport's assignments from armed robbery to narcotics distribution to outright murder. Spoilsport is a product of Olympic Industries, having paid a whopping 50 million dollars in order to give himself the power to generate and control any form of energy he desires for offensive and defensive capabilities. 5. Kabbalah Seventy year old Francis Malley is the owner of Occult Now, a small book store and occult shop in the quaint Pleasantville district of Raven's Grove. A powerful magician, Kabbalah keeps a careful watch over all of the magical activities within the Grove and deploys the Generation when one group or other gets out of control and needs a good violent reminding of whom, exactly, is in charge. In addition to playing the role of enforcers, agents deployed in Raven's Grove can expect to be required to steal potent magical tomes, objects, and artifacts; attack magical heroes that get nosy, and sometimes even battle supernatural beasties that have been set loose within the phantom city. 6. Magnetite Stacey Hollingsworth has a reputation within The Advent for being cruel, violent tempered, and unforgiving. But she is absolutely the best as what she does, contacting the Generation and deploying the agents for cerebral white-collar crimes that include identity theft, fraud, hacking and cyber-terrorism, and other such desk jobs. Magnetite is jacking for a position as an Overlord within Skyline City as so long as she keeps up her current 100% success rate she might very well get it. Magnetite has two remarkable super-human powers. The first is an absolute control over magnetism, enabling her to manipulate both ferrous and non-ferrous metals. Her second ability is cyberkenisis--a term she invented--wherein she can jack into a computer psychically and completely take over the system. 7. Mitchel Furth Firth rarely makes use of Wicked Generation is handling the affairs of everything that happens in his own personal little empire of The Tower District. His arrogance and bon homme greatly irks Mastermind, but Firth has proven himself so overwhelmingly competent in every decision he makes that Mastermind is content to let Furth's slight slide. Most often, Furth only deploys the Generation to deal with out-of-control gangs. 8. Vermin Richard 'Ratzo' Ratt has a long history of crime in Paradigm City, spanning back thirty years when he was just a run of the mill street thug. After acquiring his super-powers as Vermin, he had a very long career successfully battling superheroes until he was presumably killed. But Vermin did not die, he simply retired to Wideview to become a Handler. Vermin deploys the Generation for all kinds of roughhouse and blue-collar crimes within the Garden District, which can range anywhere from simple robberies to the destruction of one of Donald Chase's factories. Vermin appears as a six foot tall black and white anthropomorphic rat and has all the abilities of a rat: pliability, animal senses, motion detection, and a fighting style that incorporates his tail as a weapon. Given his dint of experience he should by rights be an Overlord, but has decided he just doesn't want the responsibility and is content to let his good friend, Shadowlord, have than honor. The Agents of Wicked Generation The agents operating under the banner of Wicked Generation are, like their handlers, seen as the best of the best. Out of ranks upon ranks upon ranks of Advent agents and employees these men and women have been personally recognized by Mastermind as the greatest of the Elite. Each of these agents ( the player character villains), have personally met Mastermind and know who he is which is less than 1% of the entire Advent could say. That being said, these agents are watched very closely and it is only their sheer competency and skill that keeps them alive, and they know it. Each of the agents is also quite aware that if they do a great job pleasing their Handlers and Mastermind they may all very well achieve the exalted title of Overlord and all the rewards the titles bring. Component -- Francesca Hayworth is a hard-hitting investigative journalist with the Paradigm Gazette in the Citywalk District of Millennium City. She has the observation powers of Sherlock Holmes and such a keen and intrinsic understanding of human behavior that she could have just as easily entered the field of psychology. Frannie has been an Advent agent all of her adult life, following in the footsteps of both her parents. She speaks four languages fluently: Spanish, Japanese, French, and Italian and has won a Pulitzer for her expose on the members of Heroes Unlimited. Francesca received her powers from Olympic Industries after years of unfailingly dedicated service to The Advent. She is able to convert her own biological energy into a form of bright yellow radiation that she can use to produce bursts, blasts, waves, and rapid-fire volleys; erect an energy shield around herself to make her immune to the ravages of heat and radiation, and utilize as x-ray vision to see through all substances but lead. She doesn't wear a costume, instead using her shield generating powers to appear as a female shape billowing with yellow energy. The shield also masks her voice, giving it the odd quality of sounding like a man and a woman speaking in stereo. Frannie is 30 years old, fairly attractive; with brown hair and eyes. She particular enjoys battling superheroes. Component is played by Tyche.